


Mobtalker Adventures

by sAzhe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Begging, Clothing Damage, Comedy, Embarrassment, F/M, Forced, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, Light-Hearted, Lolicon, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nudity, Poison, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Comedy, Stripping, Undressing, enf, euf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sAzhe/pseuds/sAzhe
Summary: An adventure in the world of Minecraft, except with anime girls who are rather prone to losing what little clothing they have.





	1. Creeper

**Author's Note:**

> The creeper's name isn't Cupa because that's overused. I don't care that it's semi-cannon.

“Noooo!” A voice wailed from the cave. “Get away! Stay back you monster!”

Now being a brave and kind soul I quickly made my way to the source of the screaming. What I found was quite unexpected. A monster, one of those Creepers that everyone hated was cowering in front of nature’s most fearsome predator. That is to say a cat. Not even a large cat, it was smaller than my housecat before it died. Not that I could really blame her, I was deathly afraid of dogs after all.

Reaching into my pack I retrieved a fish. The cat’s head instantly snapped onto the raw meat. It gave one last look at the Creeper before taking the fish and pitter-pattering off.

“Th-Thank you…” The Creeper girl said, bowing her head in thanks, her short green hair bobbing with her head. “Is there any way for me to thank you for saving me?”

I took a step closer and extended my arm in greeting. The girl’s crimson eyes widened and before I could react she let out a low hiss and tossed something at me. I pulled up my shield just as the ground exploded. I felt my shield snap apart in my hands. The splinters tore into my shirt, shredding the light armor.

Stumbling back I grimaced. The pain wasn't anything major, but I liked my shirt. The Creeper girl was kneeling on the ground. “I'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorry! You saved me and all I did was blow you up…” She looked like she was about to cry.

“Hey. It's alright. I'm fine. See?” I said spreading my arms.

“If there's anything at all I can do for you.” The girl said again.

I smirked. “Well, my shirts ruined… If you wouldn't mind giving me yours…” I was joking, and it was entirely to my surprise when the girl reached up and fiddled with the zipper of her hoodie. I watched in stunned silence as, with a deep blush and trembling hands, the girl pulled down the zipper.

It was surprising, really, how cute she was. Even though they wavered, the red irises shimmering like dancing flames, when I looked into her eyes I could see her conviction to do right by me. I burned into my mind the image of her pale cheeks as they flushed a slight scarlet. Her exposed collar as it led down to the subtle curvature of her small but perky breasts. She had only unzipped her hoodie so I could only see the sides of the peachy mounds, but as my gaze followed the descending zipper I was fine with being unable to see the girl’s breasts in full. After all her flat stomach was enough consolation for me. It wasn't toned like an athlete’s, but it was flat and smooth. Truly, this Creeper in front of me had a beautiful body the likes of which I hadn't seen outside of Photoshopped pictures.

The zipper clicked as it reached the bottom of the girl’s hoodie. Her blush deepened as I noted the creamy white panties the girl had on. It appeared that she wore only the hoodie and her panties. Not that I was at all complaining, especially as the Creeper girl pulled off her hoodie, revealing her torso in its entirety and deepening her blush to a dark scarlet. As I committed the girl’s slim body to memory I noted that, as expected, her chest was indeed modest. The two milk giving mounds were like tender peaches, topped with perky cherries. It seemed that despite her embarrassment there was at least a part of her that was enjoying her exposure.

The girl handed her hoodie to me with one arm. The other she clutched protectively across her chest. Once I took the offered hoodie her hand drifted down to cover her panties. She fidgeted under my gaze and cast her eyes to the ground. “I know I'm not very cute. Could you not stare? I'm insecure…”

I took the offered hoodie and pulled it on, no reason to tell her it was a joke. “Really? You don't think that you're cute?”

With a blush the girl’s glistening eyes met mine. “Do you think I'm cute?” She asked hesitantly.

I nodded. “Yeah, I wouldn't lie about something like that. I have three sisters. If I lied and they found out.” I made a cutting motion across my throat. “I value my life thank you very much.”

“So you don't care that I have a flat chest?”

“I can't say I don't like larger breasts.” The Creeper girl deflated. “But, breasts are breasts, as long as they’re on a cute girl size is irrelevant. Besides, I think that personality is more important than physical appearance in the long run.”

The girl perked up at that. “So, do you think I have a good personality?”

I'm wasn't sure what to say. The girl seemed like a nice enough girl, but I didn't really know her. I told her as much. The Creeper girl seemed to accept my explanation.

“I suppose neither of us knows much about the other. You're an adventurer right?” The creeper asked. I nodded. “Will you let me travel with you?”

“I…” The girl looked at me with puppy dog eyes. There was no reason to turn her down. A companion would be nice company, she seemed like a nice girl, and she was more than nice on the eyes. I smiled at the girl. “Sure, you can come.”

“My name’s Eve, nice to meet you,” the girl said, sticking her arm out, a happy smile on her face.

“Ken, I let's have a fun adventure.” I took Eve’s hand and shook it. It seemed that she hadn't realised that she had extended the arm that had been covering her smooth chest. In the cold cave air it seemed that her nipples had hardened a bit more than when I had last seen them.

Eve seemed to realise what she had just done. She made a cute little noise, the blush that had faded from her face returned with a vengeance, and her arm moved to once more cover her lithe frame.

“Can we go get my bag? It has some new clothes in it.” Eve said.

I chuckled. “Sure thing.”


	2. Spider and Cave Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Eve's clothes puts our heroes in a sticky situation. No new girls are added to the harem though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, so a few more non-con elements here. No rape tho. Actually, there won't be any rape in this story, this is wholesome porn right here, right here.

And so I met my first monster. I saved her, she tried to kill me, I saw her topless, and we ended up traveling together. We didn't make it far before something else worth talking about happened. Eve had recovered her bag—she dropped it while running from the cat—and was once more clothed. At least as much as she ever was. Her soft milky legs weren't covered by her hoodie and at times the green piece of clothing didn't fully cover her panty clad butt.

Eve had lost her bag pretty far into the cave and neither of us had bothered to keep track of our path. We soon found ourselves a bit turned around. I know that we could have tunnelled our way out, but there's no fun in that. Adventuring is about exploring.

We were walking through the cave. Eve was in the lead.

“Ick,” Eve said, swatting at something.

“What is it?”

“Spider webs.”

Oh, so it was just spider webs… I thought. Wait where there were webs weren't there usually spiders?

Yep, there they were. Two small girls dropped down. I called them small, but they were probably full grown spiders. The larger one had a long ponytail and small breasts while the smaller one had shorter hair and almost no breasts.

“Who’re you then?” I asked.

“We're spiders,” both girls said.

“I got that. What're your names? It would be a pain to refer to you as ponytail and flatty.”

“You trespass on our land and you act so rudely?” The flat one said.

“My name is Gumi,” Ponytail said, “Flatty’s name is Kumo. After all it would be rude not to tell you the names of your killers.”

I drew my sword, but in a flash Kumo had leapt forward and slashed Eve. Kumo was a Cave Spider, it seemed. As Eve only received a little nick, but the poison was quite effective.

The poison in Eve’s body quickly incapacitated her, and she fell to the ground, only for Kumo to catch her and hoist her into the air with some web.

“Hey, Human! I have your friend! Now if you want her to live you listen!” Kumo called out.

I froze. In that moment Gumi knocked my sword out of my hand. It clattered across the ground. Eve looked at me.

“Don't worry about me! Just fight! Or run!”

I shook my head. “Can't do that.”

The spider sisters smiled. In seconds Gumi had me restrained as well. Neither had come out of the fight unscathed though. While I had managed to land glancing blows on Gumi. Kumo had clearly been hit by more than one of Eve’s explosions, and she was pissed.

“I know that you need this to use your explosions! So off it comes!” Kumo said.

She grabbed Eve’s hoodie and started unzipping it. The poison was probably still in Eve's body as she did nothing to fight back. It seemed like she still had control over her face, for she was making a wonderful facial expression as Kumo slowly revealed once more the soft skin of Eve's breasts and her smooth peachy navel.

I could see her trembling as her panties were once more revealed. She begged Kumo to stop, but to no avail. Without hesitation the smaller girl tugged Eve’s hoodie from her unresisting body. Gumi walked over to Eve.

“I wonder. What kind of face would you make if I made you explode… Oh, and by that I mean orgasm,” Gumi said as she wrapped her hand around one of Eve's breasts. The paralysed girl flinching as Gumi brushed against one of her nipples.

“Hey sis, before that I want to punish her. She did hurt me after all,” Kumo said.

Gumi kept teasing Eve. “Do your thing. I won't get in the way.”

Without another word Kumo turned Eve around, and without warning tugged her panties up. Eve screamed in pain as cotton shot up her butt.

“Put me down! It hurts!” She turned her head trying to look Kumo in the eye.

For her part Kumo did put a Eve down unfortunately for the Creeper girl her now stretched panties went farther than they were supposed to. Stopping just below her pale butt. And she had a nice butt. It, like the rest of her body, was neither overly muscled nor did it have an excess of fat. As Kumo brought her hand down on it the pale cheeks the smack reverberated through the cave. Eve cried out in pain with each strike.

I wasn't just hanging there doing nothing though. I did have Eve’s old hoodie, and it still held her power. I started trying to blow my way out of the bindings, if the explosions were linked to the hoodie then I should be able to make them. It took a while, until Kumo was bored with spanking Eve and decided to humiliate her further. She once more turned Eve around, and even though she was putting on a brave face I could see that she was near tears.

Kumo’s hand drifted down to Eve’s waistband. Because her panties were pulled slightly I could tell that she shaved, although I couldn't see her pussy. Kumo teased Eve's waistband. The blushing girl begging her not to do it. Kumo had just started pulling Eve's panties all the way off when I finally got it. Just before Eve was completely exposed I blew my bindings apart.

Before either of the spider sisters could react I blew them into the cave walls. Gumi was knocked unconscious and I cornered Kumo.

“Give me the antidote,” I demanded calmly.

Kumo just spit at me. “Why should I listen to you?”

I pointed at her. My previous explosion had blown her clothes off. She was in nothing but her dark purple sports bra and matching boyshorts. Kumo blushed but stood strong. “Even if you see me like this it's no different than at the gym!” She declared.

I willed another explosion into existence destroying the back of Kumo's sports bra. Kumo squealed as the remains of her sports bra started to slide off her chest. “All right, all right just stop!”

“Antidote first.” I blew off more of the cloth. Kumo was barely able to keep it in place. Her flat chest almost completely exposed.

With a whimper Kumo handed a syringe to me. I took it. I wasn't just going to leave Kumo there. So I pushed her arms against the wall and stuck them there.

“Noo!” Kumo screamed as her sports bra slid off her chest. Her body was flat as a board. Kumo tried to twist her puffy nipples out of view, but she couldn't.

Ignoring Kumo as much as I could ignore a cute embarrassed girl; I turned to Eve. She was still unable to move, and her clothes were in disarray. Her eyes were shut, it looked like the poison was progressing. I knelt beside the creeper girl. She couldn't see so I didn't even bother not staring at her petite breasts.

“Eve,” I said, shaking her.

“Yes?” She mumbled.

I took her wrist. “Can you feel here?”

“No. Why?” Eve asked.

“Because I have to inject the antidote into a major vein or artery that hasn't succumbed to the poison. So where can you feel?”

Eve blushed. “It's… Well… My butt stings a little…”

“Alright then, only there?” I asked placing my hand on her heart.

“Nothing,” Eve said.

I slid my hand down her chest and gave her breast a little squeeze. “You feel nothing here?”

“No.”

It was too good an opportunity to pass up. Here was a cute girl in front of me who wouldn't notice anything I did to her breasts. I had to be quick though, so I grabbed her other breast. They were both soft. Small handfuls of soft goodness. I ran my hands across Eve’s perky breasts. Groping, stroking, squeezing. Once I was done fondling her I pulled out the antidote and stabbed the syringe into her tender butt. Eve flinched as the needle pricked her soft flesh, but she didn't even cry out.

After a few tense seconds Eve’s eyes fluttered open.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Not a problem. You got hurt more than me, and besides that I got to see something nice.” Eve blushed and quickly covered her small breasts. “Anyway, what do we do with the spiders?”

Eve looked at me. “What do you mean?”

“Well, now is the chance for you to get revenge. They poisoned and humiliated you. If you want to just let them go though that's fine.”

Climbing to her feet and glancing at Kumo, Eve thought for a few seconds before nodding to herself. “It would be fair to turn the tables on them…” Eve walked over to Kumo. “Alright, let's get rid of her panties.”

“No! You don't have to do this!” Kumo begged.

Without remorse Eve tugged the girl’s boyshorts down her thin legs. Kumo wailed as her pussy was exposed. Before I could really admire the embarrassed girl’s body Gumi, whom I had forgotten about, launched herself at Eve. Before she even got close Eve blew her up. Gumi flew backwards. Her clothes shredded leaving her in only her bra and panties. Gumi stood on shaky legs, I didn't give her time to recover. While she was disoriented I pulled her into a wrist lock and forced her to her knees.

Gumi was slightly more endowed than her sister. Not by much though, she could've gone braless without anyone knowing. Speaking of braless, I pulled apart the clasp of Gumi's bra. The small girl stared at me in horrified disbelief as her petite breasts were freed. Gumi screamed and covered the pale mounds with her free arm. I jerked the girl to her feet. She stood there trembling in only her black panties.

“Please. I-I'm sorry for attacking you. You d-don't have to do this,” Gumi said, her voice hitching.

“It's not my decision,” I replied. Gumi looked up at me, even while standing she was shorter than me.

“Eve? It's your call. What do you want to do with her?”

“I think that we should just tie her up,” Eve said.

“Well, we don't have any more webbing.”

Eve turned to Gumi. “Give us some web then.”

“Why should I?” Gumi glowered.

“Because otherwise we’ll take your panties and force you to make the web. As a spider you should produce webs while orgasming.” I said. Gently tugging at Gumi’s panties.

Gumi squirmed. “No! Not that! I'll give you the web! But I need you to let go of my arm.”

I released Gumi’s arm, but only after getting her in an arm lock. I wasn't about to trust her. Gumi awkwardly handed me the coiled webbing. I took it and we set about tying up Gumi in such a way that she had no way to cover her small chest. Once we were done I knelt in front of Gumi.

“Alright then. I'm going to offer you a deal. You give me a webspinner and I'll let you keep your modesty… Well, what's left of it.”

Webspinners were like Eve’s hoodie. All the monsters technically had inherent powers. Creepers like Eve could blow themselves up, but then they died. Spiders had superhuman speed, but they lacked the ability to create webs strong enough to do anything more than inconvenience explorers. Webspinners allowed them to create and launch stronger webs.

It seemed that Gumi wasn't quite willing to part with a webspinner so I needed to motivate her a bit more. I reached out and tugged Gumi’s panties down in the back. The small girl squeaked as her pale cheeks were bared. I kept tugging and just as her panties were starting to slip away from her front she caved.

“Alright! You can have one! It's on my wrist!” As she said that a woven bracelet appeared on her wrist. I slipped it off and pocketed my newest acquisition. “Don't waste too much time trying to get free, your bindings will break with time. Maybe in a few days. Until then…” I trailed off as I slipped a vibrator into Gumi’s panties. The spider girl wailed as the toy brushed against her sensitive place.

“Bye then.” Both Eve and myself waved to the squirming spider.

“No! Wait!” Gumi shouted after us. I turned to look at the topless girl. Her breasts were heaving and her breathing was heavy. “Please take it out!” Gumi begged.

I thought about it for a bit. “Eve what do you think?”

Eve shrugged. “It does seem a bit mean to do that… Maybe we just take off her panties instead?”

That sounded good so I walked over to Gumi. “So, tell me what you want me to do.”

“Get rid of the v~” Gumi’s face contorted and she moaned slightly as she came. Still, she bit her lip and kept talking. “Vibrator.”

“Hmm… Not good enough. Ask, no beg, me to take off your panties and reveal your pussy and I'll consider.”

Gumi blushed. “P-Please…” I thought she was going to resist, but no. “Take off m-my p-p-panties… And r-reveal my… Pus… My pussy!” Gumi squeaked out in between moans.

I reached out and tugged Gumi's panties down. I could see her eyes watering as the vibrator slid away from her. She had already came at least once and her juices trickled down her bare legs. Her pussy was bare except for a small tuft of hair.

Turning I left the cave with Eve. The next leg of our journey lay ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short. Next chapter coming right up.


End file.
